


Kara's Necklace

by supercatandfriends



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, because that was nonsense, necklace situation fix-it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercatandfriends/pseuds/supercatandfriends
Summary: “I need a fic now where before the fight with Rhea, Kara gives the necklace to Cat for safekeeping in case she doesn’t make it.”- thank @xy0009 on tumblr for graciously letting me write this for her





	Kara's Necklace

“Aren’t you supposed to be out pummeling that alien queen into the concrete?” Cat asked, watching Supergirl land gently on her balcony.

“I am, soon. Sooner than soon,” Kara said, looking at the countdown that was playing on the corner of all the screens behind Cat’s desk. Fifteen minutes left. “I just had a talk with Kal. Er, Superman.”

Cat’s eyebrow lifted at the accidental name drop, tucking away the information for… nothing, probably. She couldn’t exactly start printing every little slip up Kara made in her presence. But it was always nice to know more than other people. “Did he give you some tips on not getting snatched by that god-awful cape?”

“No, although that would be helpful if he had any,” Kara said, twisting the end of her cape anxiously around her arm. “He just said some stuff about… about fighting for people that you cared about. His girlfriend, mostly.”

“Superman has a girlfriend?” Cat asked, sidetracked for a moment at the thought of Lois Lane finding out that her precious superhero was going home to someone else.

“You can’t print that.” Kara cringed, rethinking the whole idea of coming here. She was going to say something she regretted, she just knew it. She dropped her cape, slumping down into one of the chairs in front of Cat’s desk. “Anyway. He said that… that the people we love are another secret superpower. And I guess it got me thinking about… about you, Miss Grant. I needed to tell you before-”

“Hold that thought,” Cat said, flicking off her glasses and strutting around the desk with a purpose in her step. She leaned up against it, pointing at Kara’s face with the end of her glasses. “If you’ve come to give me another verbal suicide note, Kara Danvers, you can walk right back out that door. I put up with it last time under the pretense of that little secret of yours, but you will _not_ walk into that fight with Rhea under the impression that you aren’t going to win it.”

Kara gaped up at her, weighing the odds that she’d actually be able to pull of re-convincing Cat that she wasn’t who she was in less than eleven minutes. Or if she even wanted to bother anymore. Considering what she’d come here to tell her, the jig might as well have been up anyway.

“I didn’t think you’d take it that way,” Kara said, standing up to look Cat in the eye. “I just wanted to make sure you knew.”

“I know _everything_ , Kara,” Cat said smugly, glancing back over her shoulder at the little countdown clock. The only coverage she was still allowing to happen for the showdown happening in ten minutes. “And I know you’ll do fine. You’ll make us all proud, like always.”

“Always?” Kara asks, frowning. “I don’t know about that.”

“Well, I do. And like I said-”

“You know everything.” Kara smirked. She took a deep breath, steadying herself for what could be the most important fight she’d ever need to win. If Cat believed in her, she couldn’t let her down again, even if Cat claimed she never had in the first place.

“Now, get going before you’re late and that woman decides to take matters into her own hands.” Cat reached out and tucked Kara’s hair behind her ear. Kara leaned into her hand, briefly enjoying the feeling of Cat’s fingers brushing her cheek.

“Hold on,” she said, reaching around to unhook her necklace. “I want you to have this.”

“What is it?” Cat asked, taking it from her when she held it out.

“It was my mother’s. I just don’t want it to get ruined,” Kara rushed to explain when she saw Cat’s eyes going wide. “I don’t trust that many people with it. And I _will_ come back for it.”

Cat smiled, turning around and putting the necklace around her own neck. “Clip it for me, will you? I wouldn’t want to misplace it.”

Kara brushed Cat’s hair out of the way and took the necklace from her hands. Cat’s own hands reached back to squeeze Kara’s wrists for a moment before dropping to her sides. When she turned back around, Kara tried to tell herself she didn’t have time to think about how perfect the necklace looked on Cat’s neck. How it hung loosely over her collarbones in a way the chunky necklaces she usually wore never did. The little pendant caught on the first button of her blouse. Kara reached out to tuck it into her shirt without a second thought and she heard Cat’s breath catch in her throat.

“You’ll take care of it for me, won’t you?” Kara whispered, inadvertently staring at Cat’s cleavage. Cat couldn’t even be bothered to make a snarky comment about it, watching the worry start to form on Kara’s face again.

“I promise, it’ll be here waiting for you when you get back.”

Kara nodded sharply, the steely confidence back in place as she rounded the desk chairs to get back out onto the balcony. She shot one last look at Cat, standing there clutching Kara’s necklace to her chest like it was the most precious thing in the world, before taking off into the sky.

“I’ll be here waiting for you, too, Supergirl.”


End file.
